Guilty
by Clydell Humphries
Summary: Bill Hawks shouldn't have gotten away with everything he did. So this is all my hatred of him rolled into one fanfic, plus me getting vengance on him since Clive's plan sorta failed. Spoilers for third game! Read if you hate Bill Hawks!


**To take my mind of some crap, I decided to do a quick fanfic. Basically this rolls all my hatred of Bill Hawks into a huge ball, hopefully other people will feel the same way. So enjoy, this is me getting vengeance on him for killing Claire, as well as Clive's parents and becoming rich from it.**

* * *

Bill was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his comfortable armchair. He smiled with satisfaction; he was back where he belonged.

Sure, he'd have a few issues to sort out, like the destruction Clive's machine had caused. But surely a few thousand pounds here and there could fix things?

After all, he was at the top. If he wanted the media to tell the world Clive was insane, then they would do exactly that. As long as they didn't find out his real motive, everything would be fine. He closed his eyes and imagined the papers tomorrow, all with his name on it. _Hawks generously helps families in need_, it would say, filled with pictures of himself and many happy citizens. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Peter, I told you I wasn't to be interrupted!" Bill snapped. The door opened a fraction and his guard poked his head in.

"Sorry sir." he apologized, "But a member from the Scotland Yard is here. He needs to speak with you." Bill nodded, thinking it would be about Clive.

"Good. Send him in!" he ordered the guard, almost gleefully. The door opened wide, and Inspector Chelmy entered, followed by a few bobbies.

"Prime Minister." He greeted gruffly.

"Good to see you, Inspector." Bill told him, "I trust we're here to talk about Clive? Take a seat."

"I'll stand, thanks." The Inspector told him. There was a small silence between the two men, but eventually Bill decided to continue on.

"Now, I think he should be imprisoned for at least thirty years." Bill suggested, "Destruction like that cannot be permitted here in London. The nerve! But then again, perhaps a death sentence wou-"

"I'm not here to talk about Clive." Chelmy interrupted. Bill looked at him, confused and slightly offended from being spoken over.

"No?" he confirmed, a little disappointed. In his mind he had been planning what do with with Clive for a while, each idea better than the last.

"No." the inspector said firmly, "This, prime minister, has more to do with _you_."

"Is that so?" Bill said lightly, "Well, I expect you'll want to know exactly what happened in the time of my kidnapping then, yes?" The inspector shook his head, sighing slightly.

"This has nothing to do with recent events." He told him grimly, "Think back ten years ago, prime minister. Do you… recall anything?" Bill felt a wave of panic rush through. He kept a straight face.

"Well, around that time I began my career." He said, deciding to try out the dumb act. The inspector nodded.

"And how did you get the money to do so?" he enquired, "Cash like that doesn't appear out of thin air, you know." Bill shifted uncomfortably, but he tried to keep a cool head.

_Lie, _he told himself, _You've been doing it for the past ten years._

"Unfortunately, an old relative of mine died around then." He lied, "We were rather close, and I inherited much of his fortune." Chelmy's eyes narrowed.

"Really?" he asked, a note of sarcasm in his voice, "Is that so?" He turned to one of the bobbies, who passed him a file. He slid the file over to Bill. "Then I suppose this wouldn't have anything to do it at all?" he asked as Bill opened the file. He almost gagged at the sight.

In it were old lab reports that he'd written around ten years ago. They had his signature on the bottom. There were also old photos of him and Demitri, back when they were friends, long before he'd suggested testing the time machine with Claire inside. As he looked through the rest of the documents he found the contract he'd signed, the one that agreed to sell the materials of the time machine. His mind spun, how had the Inspector gotten hold of these?

"So you have no idea what any of this is?" Chelmy asked gruffly, "From the information here, it's fairly clear that you were working alongside Claire Foley and Demitri Allen in research of creating a time machine." Bill's hands began to tremble. He felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He tried to keep his composure as much as he could.

_Calm yourself,_ he thought. He took a few deep breaths.

"Inspector, I assure you this is all forgery." He said, "Many people would have my signature from autographs, people who perhaps, for whatever reason, disagree with my role in government."

"All these lab reports were given to us by the former scientist, Demitri Allen." Chelmy told him, "That contract also happened to be held in this very building's filing system. As for the part of others having your signature, that is true. However, we do have many witnesses that have stated you did not deny building the machine."

"Like who?" Bill sneered, dropping the dumb act. He'd been caught.

"Like a highly trusted member of society, Hershel Layton, who was researching the blast until he was mugged." Chelmy began him, "As well as Demitri Allen. Not to mention Clive, who recalls you stumbling out of the building after the explosion. The three are willing to make a statement in court. There are enough witnesses and evidence to land you in jail for a very long time." Bill was outraged.

"Who do you think you are!" he spluttered. Chelmy ignored him, leaning forward.

"So, just let me confirm the whole story." He said, "Ten years ago, you were working with Claire Foley and Demitri Allen on the time machine. You were given an offer from a company to receive a large sum of money for the materials from the machine. Not wanting the offer to slip away, you decided to test the machine on a human subject, knowing fully well that it wasn't ready. After the explosion, you got the money and began your climb to the top of government. While doing this, though, you encountered a snag. Layton was shocked at the little media coverage on the case and decided to do some research of his own. However, just as he had uncovered your scheme, he was mugged by two of your bodyguards and his findings were stolen; he landed in hospital and had no memory of the incident. You kept a close eye on him while continuing to gain power in government, and here we are today." Bill glared at him.

"You can't do this." He hissed, rising to his feet and backing away.

"Bill Hawks, you are under arrest for abusing government power, murder, and authorising a physical attack on a citizen." Chelmy ordered, motioning for two of his bobby's to handcuff Bill.

"What?" Bill yelped, pushing the bobby's away, "This is madness! I will not stand for it!" Chelmy restrained him while Barton attached the handcuffs.

"Take him away, boys." Chelmy ordered. Bill glared at him while they forced him out of his office.

He sighed, perhaps there would be a different headline in tomorrow's newspaper.

* * *

**Aha! Take that you murderer! Review if you think this should have happened in the game and that Bill Hawks is a son of a-**

**Sorry, I have to restrain on the swearing. I don't want this fanfic in the M section, after all XD ****And if you liked this picture, you might wanna check out my picture of him beheaded on deviantart XD It's pretty epic.**


End file.
